The Path of the Darkened Ones
by Leon Arget the Silver Ritten
Summary: Drake was just managing his shop when a strange girl came and hid from some punks, these punks were working with The Darkened Ones who have some terrorist level plan of pure evil, so it's up to Drake and his friends to beat the bad guys.
1. Chapter 1

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Ugghhh five more minutes...

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Ugh.. Fine. I rolled my legs out of bed and stood up. After Stretching I turned my alarm clock off. Another boring day managing my old man's shop. I wish he'd come home already but oh well. He is a trainer through and through. I walked into the main part of the shop and unlocked the doors. It was pretty quiet most of the day, about an our before closing a girl came in she looked shaken up. I kept my eye on her. She was in the back of the shop pretty well hidden. Then a few punks burst in. The head one came up to me.

"Hey pretty boy you seen a girl dressed in all black?"

"I mean I see quite a few people throughout the day, this is a store sir."

"That's not what I meant and you know it" He drew a knife and brought it up to my throat. "Now unless you want issues I suggest you tell me what I want to know"

"Unless you feel like dying I suggest you put your knife away."

"Rooo...Rooooooooo"

The three men turned around to see a very angry Rotom. The Rotom immediately shocked all three men. They were sent running and Rotom chased them out the door waving it's arms and yelling.

"Good job there Leet, Miss it's safe to come out now."

The girl came to the front of the room and looked at me with icy blue eyes.

"Why did you help me?" she asked me

"Because they looked shadier than you did"

"What?"

"You looked like you'd just steal some food or candy, which you did, they looked ready to really hurt someone."

"How do you know I stole something"

"Well for one their security cameras, and two I've been working here my whole life, I know a potential thief when I see one. So why you stealing? Low on Poke for your journey?"

"I don't have any poke..."

"Burn through your trainer allowance that fast did ya?"

"I don't have a trainer allowance..."

"You're not a registered trainer? Well do you live here in town?"

"No and no.."

"Alright you have two choices, stay here with me and tomorrow I'll drive you to the edge of town after making sure you're stocked up. Or I drop you off at the pokemon center and leave you to your own devices."

"Why would I stay here with you?" she snapped at me, odd, there is quite the fire in this girl "And why are you treating me like a child! I'm 17!"

"And in all legality that makes you a child,Anyway,It's up to you, Nurse Joy will keep you up all night trying to make you become a registered trainer whereas I'll leave you be after helping you get ready."

"I'll be fine on my own."

"Look you don't have to tell me you're scared or nothing, but we both know it'd be stupid for you to go out there on your own."

"...Fine"

"Good, Leet go ahead and show her to the backroom, she can drop her stuff off there until closing." Turning to the girl " By the way, my name is Drake, this here is my friend Leet"

"I'm Rebecca"

**I know that some of you might know some of the characters from this story, I have permission from the author of the story, YamiAngelOfTheNight, to use character from her story Lunar Sun:Fear the Scythe. Please do not rage in the comments, part of the reason I'm using them is they are based on friends of ours irl.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early next morning to hear what sounded like someone breaking in. I rolled off the bed and deftly landed on my feet. I reached my hand under my bed and pulled out an old New York Mankeys baseball bat my grandad had bought for me. I quietly started moving out of my room towards Rebecca's. I peeked my head in and saw her icy blue eyes looking back at me.

"You heard it too then?" She whispered to me

I nodded and motioned for her to follow. "You know how to fight?"

This time she nodded and released a pokemon from it's pokeball. This pokemon nearly blended into the darkness if not for its glowing eyes. We quietly moved to the stairs and made our way downstairs. I went to slowly open up the door but what I saw threw me into a rage. I saw a game console, Leet's favorite, still sparking meaning he was in the game, and the same punks from earlier had him trapped in his game. They set it up so he kept dying in the game over and over again. I rushed forward and nailed the biggest guy square in the side of the head with my bat. With a sickening crack he fell to the floor. But before anyone else could react I swang my bat low sweeping the other two off their feet. I swag downwards onto ones crotch and he howled in agony and rolled onto his side and was left to mewl. As I went to do the same to the other one a pokemon struck me hard in the face. It was a Hitmonchan. Boy did he hurt. I was shaky now. By this time it seems Rebecca decided to make her move.

"Luna use psychic" Her Umbreon reacted immediately and the Hitmonchan crumbled to the floor unconscious. Before anyone else could react the last guy, the ring leader, was on his back again with Rebecca standing over him.

"This isn't over bitch."

"I think it is, you lucky I don't let Leet have his fun with you." As if he was called Leet ran to me crying.

"ROOOOO ROTOM ROOOOOOOOOOOOO"

I hugged the poor little guy and let him rest against me, I felt him shock me a couple times by accident, but I'm used to it now. And then Officer Jenny ran in with Arion and my grandad behind her.

"Grandad? Arion? What are you guys doing here?"

Arion grinned " I heard the alarm a little while ago I waited for you to turn it off but when it didn't go off right away I got worried and went and got Officer Jenny."

Grandad just smiled "What I can't come back to check on my favorite grandson and my old store?" Grandad's Pikachu ran first up the stairs.

"I suppose you can Grandad and thanks Arion, Officer Jenny I'm not sure what these punks are after, they came into my shop earlier demanding to know if I'd seen some girl and then threatened to kill me, I can only assume their here to do what they threatened"

"Understood, don't worry Drake these two are going away for a long time, their wanted for many crimes, especially for their affiliation with the Darkened Ones"

I looked at them sharply, and then glanced at Rebecca worried about what she had gotten into.

"Well I think that's enough commotion for tonight, why don't the four of us go back upstairs and have some hot chocolate while Officer Jenny and her men clean up this trash" Grandad smiled, I could tell he was hiding something. But what could it be...

**Can you guys guess who the grandad is? And whose these Darkened Ones? More info next time, also how'd you enjoy the fight scene? Was it well done? Too graphic or do you think I'm good to go a bit deeper into it?**


	3. Chapter 3

After we were all seated Grandad sighed. "Well in all my travels I have never met something this devious being planned, even Jesse and James were taken aback by how sickening this plan is"

"What do you mean grandad?"

"Yea Gramps what's up?" Arion looked as confused as I did

"Rebecca knows what I'm talking about don't you?" Grandad waited for a response and Rebecca nodded then he continued "The Dark ones plan on wiping out every single champion, elite four member and gym leader. While their doing this they plan on capturing and killing every single legendary... including poor Leet."

"Someone has to stop them!" Arion was out of his seat obviously angry

"Right, and I want you three to journey together in hopes of stopping them. Certain legendaries might join you on your quest, or at least aid you. Also Lyre will be meeting up with you all, I've already called him." Grandad was dead serious, which is scary since he always is calm and cool.

"And what is I don't agree to travel with these fools?" Rebecca was looking away

"Well that's your decision, but you and I both know you won't be able to do it on your own. And Rebecca please let them help, these two are good guys, and Lyre while headstrong is a very nice guy too, I'm sure you'll meet others on your journey. I'm trusting you three." Grandad spoke directly to Rebecca but it seemed like he was making the offer to all of us.

"Well Grandad I'd love to help out here.. but I'm not exactly able to help out..." It was true I could support them while traveling but once we get to the action I'll be borderline useless.?

"And what makes you say that my boy? Hmm?"This seem more like my grandad, joking and such.

"Well I don't have a pokemon nor am I a trainer"

"I beg to differ, who is the one who works extremely closely with Leet day in and day out, even when I'm here. Who is the one who cares for him meticulously, who knows his least favorite and most favorite foods and games? Gee that sounds like you Drake, wouldn't you agree Arion?" Grandad spoke very proudly of me

Arion nodded grinning "You bet it Gramps, if anyone can keep that temperamental legendary in check its you, and you need to keep him safe too."

"SO it's decided then, you three will head north towards Viridian City, Go to the gym and talk to Silver, he can offer some help, and he will know where his granddaughter is. Lyre will meet up with you at the Pewter City Museum, he has a gift for you Drake. From there I suggest you head to Bill's house to see which legends in the area are most likely to be of help." Grandad listed this all of so fast, it was breathtaking, it seems likes this was planned out by someone else, my Grandad is smart but not very organized, besides he and Silver are on bad terms. No someone else was orchestrating this, I'll find out too.

We were all walking in silence. It felt odd, being a trainer. I kept Leet outside his pokeball, he hated it in there. As for Rebecca her Umbreon, Luna, I think it was, walked beside her. And Arion had his Espeon. We made it along the road to Viridian City, it only took us a couple of hours, it wasn't very eventful, no trainers, no wild pokemon, no Dark Ones. It was strange and it put me on edge. I'm not sure about the other two. But Leet picked right up on it. Typically when I walk around with him he runs around all over the place, carefree and enjoying being out. Today he was checking everything making sure it was safe. I can't blame him for being agitated. I'm glad I brought my New York Mankeys bat. It'll come in handy for sure. Arion went to the pokemon center, he wanted to gather some more supplies. Grandad had supplied us with plenty of food and other camping supplies, but we didn't have a lot of medicinal supplies. So Rebecca and I went straight to the gym. Silver met us at the entrance. His fiery red hair matched his attitude. Probably part of the reason he never got along with my dad.

"Sup pipsqeak, goth girl." Silver looked as smug as ever

"Look old fart, we just want the info you have for us, if you don't want to tell us we'll just leave you to your diaper." Rebecca kept the icy tone in her voice the entire time.

Damn she was mean if you pissed her off, remind me to stay on her good side.

Silver's eyes narrowed, uh oh she really must have pissed him off. "Well you have guys, that's for sure. Fine you wanna know about my good for nothing weak granddaughter. She is off prancing around at contests. She should be hiding out at Saffron City right about now. Now leave me alone, losers" With that Silver walked back into his gym. Damn that guy was insufferable. Worse than Gary on a bad day. Speaking of Gary, I haven't heard anything through the vine about Taylor, I wonder how she is holding up. Well I can't worry about that right now, We need to grab Arion and head into the forest.

**Hope I'm not overwhelming you guys with characters. I'm trying to make this seem big, like Red and Silver can't just whip out their starters and clean house like in the games. I want it to be a little bit bigger.**


	4. Chapter 4

Once in the woods we moved a little bit slower. We tried to keep an eye out for danger. We were hoping that wouldn't run into any complications. Turns out trouble must be everywhere. A few trainers were running away from something. I stopped one the bug dudes.

"Yo what's the commotion"

"The pokemon are all freaking out! I have no idea whats going on!? I've never seen that many Beedrill in one spot either!" He was really afraid, which is weird because most bug catchers would be amazed by a large grouping of beedrills. Leet seemed agitated but he also looked determined.

"Make sure the other trainers get out, you and the other bug catchers are the best for the job, you guys know beedrill better than anyone" Arion took charge so easily. It was odd to see him so bold.

"Right! I'll round up the other bug catchers!" He ran off with newfound confidence. Something was up. Arion was off, he has been quiet a lot lately. I'll figure this out. I'll figure it all out.

We ran ahead and we saw an amazing swarm of beedrill, a huge swarm. It seemed there was an epicenter of a single Cubone protecting a lone Phantump. I looked at Arion and he nodded.

"Go Blitz use flame burst on the Beedrill, Dawn use Psybeam!" Arion's Charmelon popped out of his pokeball flame spewing forth. Dawn started firing off Psybeams.

"Luna use Night Shade to take out the beedrills. Go Cross use Night Slash!" Rebecca's little Umbreon started launching attacks and a Sneasel popped out of Rebecca's pokeball and started attacking the beedrills. This gave me the opportunity to rush foward to the Phantump and Cubone.

"Leet hit cover me with Shadow ball!" Leet rushed to my side and shot Shadow Balls at any Beedrills that came near.I made it to the Phantump and Cubone. The Cubone stood defensively over the Phantump. I looked at Cubone and we had an understanding I reached out and picked up Phantump and the world went black.

I opened my eyes and saw what looked like a crappy movie. It should a little girl, no older than 7, throwing out a pokeball to release a Cubone. They battled a few trainers. They were my age too. The two of them won with ease. Then it cut to the Gym battle at Pewter City Gym, She bested the leader. Then in the middle of the woods, It seemed that the two of them were lost and finally two men in robes attacking her and taking her supplies. And then there's a the little girl lying in her blood, eyes glazed over... She was dead...

I reawoke to the world around me and I was holding Phantump.I looked at Cubone and he nodded in understanding.

"I protected my trainer even after they killed us. Please protect her for me. She will need someone like you..." The cubone faded away. Leet was nearby protecting me, as soon as he saw the Cubone vanish he unleashed a powerful thunderbolt to scare the Beedrills off. Then he rushed to my side trying to help me. I looked at him eyes wide and wet. I pet him and he looked at me with understanding. I hugged him and looked up at Arion and Rebecca who were rushing to my side...I have to figure this out...all of it...I need to know.

**Sorry that this was a little short, I felt that this chapter had to end at this point. Also if your confused on the whole thing with Phantump, go check his dex entry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning this one gets a little bit more graphic towards the end, just a heads up for those who are easily sickened. :) enjoy**

I woke up leaning against a tree. The Phantump was still curled up next to me. Leet was leaning against me as well. I looked up to see Arion and Rebecca looking at me. They both look concerned.

"You alright?" Arion looked really worried.

"Yea...I think so.."

"That's pretty unsure" Rebecca seemed to want to challenge me.

I sighed annoyed... "Arion remember when I first met Leet?"

"Yea but what's that got to do with anything?" Arion looked just as confused as I felt.

"Well blacked out then too... and While I was out I saw things...visions... The same thing happened with Phantump..."

Arion looked worried but he didn't pry further, Rebecca wanted more answers though. "What did you see?"

Arion shot her a look that said Don't

"It's fine, it's not as bad as with Rotom, I guess... It was a little girl and her cubone battling different people... The last people were in long black robes. And then it showed her dead... large gash through her stomach.." Recalling the memories made me want to just curl up and cry.

Arion's face slowly was consumed with the horror of what happened "So that Phantump is?"

I nodded. Rebecca seemed to want to press the issue further but then the Phantumps eyes slowly opened. It shot up out of my arms scared. She floated around in a hurry. Looking for her Cubone. Leet stopped her and spoke to her. "Roooo Rotom Ro!" Her eyes swelled up with tears and she started crying.

I picked her up and hugged her. "Don't worry I can keep you safe, why don't you come with us, my name is Drake and this here is my partner Leet." She seemed to calm down slightly but she buried her face into my chest. "Alright little one you can stay there while we head to the next town." Drake looked at Rebecca and Arion. Arion nodded and turned to take the leader, Rebecca glared and turned her back to keep walking. Drake trudged behind, feeling exhausted and having flashbacks to when he first met Leet.

He had a similar experience when he first had hugged Leet. He blacked out and saw the most horrible things. All things Rotom had seen. Apparently he had been in this state for about an hour. The entire time Rotom stayed close and protective of him. His Grandad couldn't even come close and Leet adored him. Apparently the house that Leet had been hiding within was over two centuries old. And has had a strange problem with sociopaths living in it. As a result Leet has seen some things that are truly appalling. One man was a scientist, if you can even call someone so sick that. He enjoyed cutting up people while they were alive and awake. He would use medicine to see how long he could keep them going. The one experiment that stopped him was his sleep deprivation experiment. He trapped three young men in a room, their food came in through a slot, there was nothing in there. The only things that were in there, were the microphones hidden in the walls, and somehow Leet was trapped there. He watched as they went from normal people to insane monsters. They ate the majority of their own organs and would spend their days whispering insane ramblings into the microphones. He found out eventually that Leet was in there and went down to get Leet out, when he opened up the doors to he saw the creatures screaming to have the darkness back, to have more of the sickening medicine that has twisted them this way, and a Rotom trapped in the corner eyes wide and wild. He took the gun had for his protection and shot the three monsters, he looked Leet right in the eyes and said "I'm sorry little one...I never wanted to world to see the horrors I conduct down here" And with that he ended his own life. And that's just the tip of the iceberg.

This thing with Phantump though..It's different. Maybe it's cause she used to be a human girl. Either way I'll need to talk to the gym leader to find out.

**Sorry there hasn't been much battling. It's info that's important though!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry this one took so long guys. A shoutout to YamiAngeloftheNight. Go check out her series Lunar Sun. Hope you guys enjoy.**

We traveled out of the forest and soon came across the small city of Pewter. Phantump was quietly sleeping in my arms once again and Leet was flying around me defensively, he wouldn't even let Arion or Rebecca come near. We went to the pokemon center first. Arion's cousin came up and hugged him.

"Hey cuz, Auntie said you were coming" Nurse Joy

"Yea think we can crash here tonight?" Arion

"Well your trainers so what do you think?" Nurse Joy looked over at me in question "Are you alright, you look like you're about to throw up"

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Look we need to run over and see Lyre." Rebecca interjected

"You're right, let's go now" Rebecca had the right mind, let's just keep moving

Nurse Joy seemed worried and slightly annoyed that I didn't jump for her help " Fine, but you take it easy."

Lyre was looking at some fossils. He seemed interested in them. He had a pair of goggles, he was wearing an orange hoodie, a pair of black jeans, he had an orange beanie on his head. His short black hair poked out from under his hat. He seemed alone but Drake knew otherwise. He felt like a pokemon was nearby. It felt artificial though, which made him think a porygon was nearby. Arion moved forward a bit more than the others. "Umm hey are you Lyre?" The boy turned and looked at us confused for a half a second. Then a smile came across his face.

"Yea thats me, you must be Rebecca, Arion and Drake."

"Yea, so you have some info for us?" Arion seemed ready to get going with the action.

"I have some but not a whole lot, I do know that the Reavers plan on recreating the Genesect project. From there they want to get a recreation of the Mewtwo project. As for the real horrifying part...They want to level the country to make room for their experiment's freedom. They also plan on picking up humans to experiment on. Overall something to stop." Lyre spoke plainly about their plans. Obviously not overly bothered by their plans.

"So we stop them, the real question is how?" Rebecca is the next on the draw. She seems ready to figure this out.

A Golett wanders up to Lyre and tugs at his pants. "Oh Magnus, what's up?" The little golem like pokemon pointed at some guys in long overcoats and hats. Drake sensed that these men were not you're good samaritan kind.

"Huh? What's wrong with those two?" The men looked over at the group and they whispered amongst each other. Then they throughout their pokeballs and a Bisharp and a Gengar appeared they both seemed to beaten on. The gengar had a long scar down his face over its eye. The bigger of the two guys moved forward.

"Hand over the Rotom and maybe we'll let you keep your other worthless pieces of trash." Leet immediately moved behind Drake hiding away from these trainers.

"I think if you want to come take Leet your gonna have to battle me for him" Drake stared down this guy, he would fight tooth and nail to keep Leet safe.

The man grinned "I figured you'd say something like that, Gengar get em" The Gengar hopped up and threw a shadow ball directly at Drake. Phantump jumped out of Drake's arms and shot a seed bomb to intercept the shadow ball. There was an explosion and then out of the smoke that appeared the Bisharp took a swing at Phantump but was intercepted by the little Golett. It caught dark slash and returned with a powerful Focus Punch, it sent the Bisharp flying away and then another shadow ball flew out of the darkness and would have hit the Golett but a shadow ball from Rebecca's Umbreon hit the other one and they both blew up. Espeon shot out a shadow ball as well to follow up Umbreon's. It it the Gengar and sent it flying both pokemon were up and ready to battle again.

"I suggest you two leave those two kids alone." An old man walks forward with a young man with him. The older of the two is dressed in work pants, a white tank top and an apron. The younger man has miner's gear on. The two men in black look over these newcomers and called back their pokemon. After which they quickly left. "Are you kids alright?" The old man comes up to the group with the younger man in tow. He looked over the group, he stared for a little bit at Rebecca he had a little grin, then he looked at Drake and he looked him over and then walked a bit forward. "So your Ash's grandson are ya?" Drake nodded at this old man. "Well follow us back to my gym and you can double battle me for the information."

"Why would we have to battle you to find out the info we need?" Arion seemed confused at this.

This man smiled and then he looked at his grandson and nodded. After that he walked away. The boy came up to us he seemed very serious. "Follow me if you want the information needed for your journey." With that he walked away not waiting for an answer. Drake walked over to Phantump and reached his hand out.

"So Phantump would you like to join me on my mission? We can get payback for you and your Cubone?" Phantump nodded and reached her and out shaking it. A name appeared in his head. The name was Sandy. "Was that your name?" The Phantump nodded. Drake took out a Pokeball and showed it to her. The Phantump bopped the pokeball and went inside of it. It blinked red twice and then made the sound that made you know the pokemon had been captured. After that Drake stood up and the rest of the group looked at him expecting him to lead them. He sighed and walked out the door. Rebecca just quietly followed. Lyre looked at Arion, shrugged, and then followed everyone else. Arion still vastly confused as to why they were following a strange man sighed and followed the rest of the group calling for them to wait up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright guys a bunch of announcements before we start, I'm sorry I took so long with this one, last year of high school has been kicking my butt, as for anyone who has read the League fanfic, I'm sorry I won't be updating it for a little while, I need a Beta Reader for it, anyone interested in that feel free to message me about it, anyway last announcement I swear, and by far the biggest one, Many of your are devout fans to the Lunar Sun series, and That is by all means awesome, so when you see the names Lyre, Rebecca, and Arion, you freaked out, and not the good way, which is understandable, but now that is cleared up that I do have full permission to use them, I need you to understand a few things, first of all, This is a different universe from Lunar Sun, so the characters are different, as you'll see with Characters from the Anime, Games, and Manga who I am using, second, those characters are based off our friends, REAL LIFE PEOPLE, which is why I used them, Lyre and Arion are based off two of my closest friends, and Arion and Lyre are not the same as the two actual boys, Lyre in real life is not as stubborn as Lyre, and Arion is near impossible to piss off, Rebecca, actually is relatively the same from what I can tell, one difference is the fact she doesn't have her psycho elder brother chasing her around, and Finally, last thing on this matter, If YOU have a problem with THIS series, then come to me, don't go bug Yami because you don't like how I'm doing things over here, believe it or not she actually enjoys my work, her only complaints were the fact that I was making what she described as newbie mistakes, which is why I have the real life version of Lyre beta read this series, as I type this he is reading through chapter 8, so stop bugging Yami about how The Lyre, Arion, and Rebecca over here are not the same as her's, it's not nice or fair to her, you don't like my stuff, either chew me out or don't bother coming back. Simple. To those of you who haven't read the Lunar Sun series or are reading this further down the line, I'm sorry for that, please enjoy the rest of the story, and if you have any questions or want to give me feedback, I welcome it, and I mean any feedback.**

We walked into the Pewter City Gym and the old man was seated on a large rock chair. The younger man walked to the other side of the stadium. He turned and waited for the elder man to talk. "Alright pair up and prepare to battle! If your pair fails to beat me I will not inform that pair of what they need to know." The old man sat perched on his chair waiting for the group to divide into two teams. Drake nodded at Arion. Rebecca sighed and partnered with Lyre. Drake and Arion stepped forward to battle first. The old man and the younger man stepped forward to battle. Lights turned on focusing on the battlefield. The old man called to the two boys. "So you wanted to speak to Brock? Let's battle to see if I'll answer your questions! The man who called himself, Brock threw out a pokeball and a Crobat came out. The younger boy tossed out a pokeball and it contained a Kabutops.

Arion looked at Jason and he nodded sending Dawn out into battle. Jason glanced at Leet and he flew out to battle. Crobat flew forward and went for Cross Poison on Leet. Dawn shot a Shadow Ball which slammed into into Crobat knocking him back. Leet shot off a Thunderbolt at Kabutops it hit him. Leet kept channeling the electricity into Kabutops until Crobat nailed him with a Cross Poison. Leet was sent flying. While Kabutops was trying to recover from the extended Thunderbolt, Dawn shot a Shadow Ball at Kabutops to finish him off. Crobat hit Dawn with a Brave Bird and sent her flying outside the ring. Dawn hit the wall and fell unconscious.

"Dawn!" Arion ran over and checked on her. Arion looked at Jason, "Kick his ass, Jason." With that Arion picked Dawn up and walked to the stands where Lyre and Rebecca sat. The younger boy that stood with Brock called back his pokemon and took a seat on the steps up to the stands.

"So one of you has fallen. Will you win or lose? I wonder..." Brock called across the field to Jason.

"Enough of this old man! Leet hit him with everything!" Jason yelled with a fury of emotion. Leet responded with a powerful blue lightning that hit the Crobat directly. The Crobat attempted to break free from the electricity. Leet held this powerful attack until both Crobat and Leet fell onto the ground. The room was filled with silence as both trainers waited to see if either pokemon would get up. Leet twitched and started trying to get up. At the same time Crobat was trying the same thing. Arion and Lyre both stood up and started yelling to Leet. Leet and Crobat were both struggling to stay standing. Crobat suddenly fell forward and was unconscious. Leet fell shortly after that but it was obvious who the winner was. Jason rushed forward towards Leet's aid. He held Leet's favorite game near him and Leet used the last of his energies to pull himself into the game.

"Congrats, you boys win, now, Lyre and Rebecca, are you ready to face us?" Brock called out to the other two. Lyre and Rebecca both stood. Rebecca silently came to stand at the edge of the ring. Lyre Seemed excited to battle. The boy with Brock came and stood up next to Brock again. "I'll pick my pokemon first. Come on out Ninetales!" A beautiful looking gold fox deftly landed on it's feet. It looked at it's opponents and seemed to be smirking. The boy next to Brock sent out an Armaldo. This pokemon stood stock still and seemed to be waiting on everything.

"Come on out Jet!" Lyre sent out a Vibrava who floated just above the ground, it seemed to be very hyperactive, similar to it's trainer. Rebecca silently sent out the Umbreon who was always out following her, Luna. The two pokemon ready themselves for an intense battle. The Armaldo was still sitting still, it had it's eyes closed at this point. The Ninetales stood nearby it and let off a Flamethrower at Luna. I could see that it wasn't meant to actually hit. Arion seemed excited that Luna dodged it. Jet and Lyre took this opportunity to rush at Ninetales with a Double Edge. Right before they made contact the Armaldo with surprising speed stood in front of Ninetales. After Jet bounced harmlessly off the Armaldo, the Armaldo hit it with a powerful Stone Edge. Jet was sent sprawling and while it was down Ninetales let off an Energy Ball right at Jet. Luna jumped in the way and took that shot. While she was recovering the Armaldo had gotten up close and he nailed a point blank X-Scissor which seemed to do massive damage. Luna was sent flying before she landed Leet flew out and caught her. It was obvious who was going to win this one. And that wasn't going to be Lyre and Rebecca. The two were completely out of sync, which is a problem, I suppose we'll have to practice later on. Anyway, Lyre and Jet were struggling to hang on. Rebecca had already returned to the stands where Arion did some treatment for Luna. I watched while Jet managed to dodge every attack thrown at him. At one point Ninetales went for Flamethrower and Armaldo went for X-Scissor at the same time. The Armaldo was hit by the result and seemed to be really hurt. Lyre sent Jet in, I already saw the trap. Right before Jet connected the Armaldo dug its claws down into the poor Vibrava. Jet was slammed into the ground. He was knocked out before Armaldo hits again. Brock and his partner in crime returned their pokemon.


End file.
